ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Hero, Part 1
Another Hero is the first episode of Julie 10. It is part of Cannonbolt Fest 2011. Plot Julie was walking to Mr. Smoothy with Ben. (Julie): It's so nice of you to buy me a smoothie. (Ben): Anything for my girl. What flavor do you want. (Julie): I'll take a strawberry. (Ben, to the waiter): I'll take a- (Voice): Ben 10, prepare to meet your doom!! (Ben): An Arburian Pelerota? Aren't you guys extinct? (Pelerota): We are not dinosaurs! (Ben): Either way, you're going to the mueseum! (Transforms) Armodrillo! Really, no Humungousaur? He tried to punch him, but he was hit to the ground. (Armodrillo): Ugh. Who-who are you? (Pelarota): I am Ruktro, and you're dead. Ben detransformed. He groaned. Theme song! (Julie): Ben! She ran up to him. (Ruktro): You and your boyfriend will live another day, to see what you have let conquer on this hideous planet. (Ben): I don't think so! (He transformed into Swampfire, but didn't say his name) (Julie): Ben, no! He is too strong for you and you're hurt! We should see a doctor! Ben turned and detransformed. (Ben): Fine. But when we leave, I'm killing him. Inside the doctor's office... (Doctor): Yep, uh huh, that's a shiner. Very bad. Very bad indeed. Yes, call his parents, we'll have to perform surg- (Julie): JUST TELL US WHAT'S WRONG!! (Doctor): The boy has a broken both legs and misplaced some internal organs. He'll be fine in 2 weeks. (Ben): 2 weeks?! I have to save the planet NOW!! (Doctor): Sorry, son. Maybe next time. He left the room. (Ben): "Next time", what?! What do we do now? (Julie): Gwen and Kevin will stop him. (Ben): They're not powerful enough by themselves. He pushed a button on the Ultimatrix and took it off. (Julie): What are you doing? (Ben): I'm resigning as Ultimatrix wielder. You take it. She did that and put it on, then looked at him. (Julie): I'm not going to aruge with you. (Ben): Why not? That's not like you. (Julie): Because Redo's being lazy and not writing a full episode. Gwen and Kevin were fighting Ruktro in what was left of downtown Bellwood. (Gwen): Why is Ben always gone when we need him the most? (Kevin): You'd expect him to skip surgery? He absorbed metal and jumped at Ruktro, but he was lasered to the ground. (Gwen): Kevin! Back off! Nobody touches him but ME!! She shot mana balls at him, but he just blocked it. Julie can be seen behind a chunk of building bent down. (Julie): Come on! Stupid Ultimatrix! (Ultimatrix): Ultimatrix "shut down" has been activated. Incorrect DNA. (Julie): I've kissed him over fifty-times! And you tell me I have'' none of his DNA?! The Ultimatrix changed to her size and became magenta-pink. (Julie): That's new. She scrolled through the Big Chill, Humungousaur, and Chromastone holograms. Meanwhile... (Gwen): You messed with Kevin, now you get the Anodite! She used mana laser-eyes, but still no effect. Ruktro shot a laser and Gwen tried to sheild it, but it broke and she passed out. (Ruktro): Now, you will join Tennyson in the remains of the hospital. He powered up the lasers. When the were to hit the two, three Echos came up and reversed the laser back with sound blasts. It knocked him over. (Echo1): Guess your own lasers ''can effect you. (Gwen): Ben? I thought you were- (She noticed the pink eyes.) Julie? (Julie2): Yeah, no time to explain. (Julie3): We have to stop the invasion. (Kevin): Starting with Ruktro! (He absorbed some stone from a chunk of building as he said that.) (Julie2): Speaking of Ruktro, where is- The three Echos were electrocuited from behind and were screaming their heads off. (Not literally XD) (Gwen and Kevin): Julie! To be continued... Characters Heroes *Ben (Retired) *Julie *Gwen *Kevin *Unnamed doctor Aliens Used *Armodrillo (By Ben) *Swampfire (By Ben) *Echo Echo (By Julie) Villians *Ruktro Category:Episodes Category:Redoalien